My LifeTime
by BloodyBleedingWings
Summary: My First Fanfic with KyuSung XD *sujud syukur* ? Yaoi , BL , sho-ai, DONT LIKE DONT READ ! XD please enjoy RnR


My first Fanfic with KyuSung (/^o^)/

Pairing : KyuSung  
Tittle : My LifeTime  
Rate : T  
Pairing : KyuSung ,dll ~ (?)

Summary :  
_Kyuhyun.. aku tidak tau.. apa aku pantas untuk menjadi orang yang akan selalu disisi mu... mungkin, akan ada yang lebih baik daripada aku... dan orang itu pun menyayangimu lebih dari kau menyayangiku kurasa.. Aku ingin bisa terus bersamamu... Sebelum aku kehabisan waktuku untuk selalu bersamamu, Kyuhyun.. Walau hanya dapat melihat dan mengawasimu dari jauh saja, itu sudah cukup membahagiakanku.. Di dunia ini.. karena aku tahu.. __**Hidupku tak akan lama lagi...Berbahagialah dengannya... Aku menyayangimu Kyuhyun...  
**__  
_-My LifeTime-

Pagi telah tiba , kubuka tirai pada jendela besar di kamarku , sinar mentari pagi mulai memasuki kamarku yg cukup luas. Pagi itu sangat cerah , dipagi hari tubuhku sudah bermandikan cahaya sang mentari , kurenggangkan tubuhku memandakan aku siap untuk menjalani aktifitas hari ini.

"Selamat pagi ,Seoul !"

Sapa pria tampan yang baru tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Waah ! Pagi ini cerah sekali !"

Wajahnya sangat ceria, yep ! tentu saja karena cuaca hari ini sangat memungkinkannya untuk bermain game seharian di Taman Kota Seoul , sambil melihat orang-orang beraktifitas dengan senangnya di hari Minggu yang cerah ini.

"StarCraft, dan taman kota , tunggu aku !"

Ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dengan secepat kilat , disambarnya handuk yang berada di tempat handuk didepan kamar mandi nya.  
Dari luar kamar mandi terdengar suara nyanyiannya. Tapi ini berbeda, suara Cho Kyuhyun sangatah indah. Dia baru saja bergabung dengan Super Junior.  
Ia adalah member termuda atau biasanya disebut _Magnae _di grup tersebut.

"Uwaahh ! Segarnya ! XD"

Kyuhyun pun mengeringkan tubuhnya dan segera mengenakan pakaian di lemari putih dihadapan kasurnya. Setelah selesai ia pun langsung mengambil tas laptopnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumahnya yang besar itu, biasanya para maid sudah tau kalau anak itu (Kyuhyun) akan meninggalkan rumah untuk bermain dengan laptopnya di taman kota bila hari Minggu sedang cerah.

"Ya ampun ! aku lupa sarapan ! kalau begini masa-masa indahku dengan laptopku akan terganggu dengan nyanyian perut ini !"

Ia langsung berlari menuju supermarket terdekat dari taman kota untuk membeli camilan untuk mengganjal perutnya saat lapar nanti.

"yup.. biskuit , wafer , chiki , roti , kue basah , minuman soda , sudah cukup untuk hari ini.."

Saat kyuhyun berbalik badan untuk menuju ke kasir ia menabrak seseorang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

BRUUKKK !

Bawaan pria ber-syal itu berantakan karena tertabrak oleh kyuhyun , dan pria itu juga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ma.. maafkan aku..."

Kata kyuhyun sambil membanti merapikan kembali barang bawaan pria yg jatuh itu.

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa.. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu.."

Pria itu langsung membantu kyuhyun memasukkan barang-barangnya ke keranjang belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu.."

Ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan kepada pria tersebut.

" Ne.. aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, karena sudah membantu.."

Pria itu tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun terdiam, terpaku melihatnya. Senyumannya. Senyuman orang asing yang baru ia temui yang menurutnya sangat manis. Ia adalah orang asing yang pertama kali kutemui yang langsung ia puji dan langsung dikagumi olehnya.

"A..aku Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.. senang bertemu denganmu.."

"Namaku Kim Jong Woon.. panggil saja aku Yesung.. Senang bertemu denganmu.."

_Kim Jong Woon ? Atau... Yesung ? Sepertinya... Kyuhyun tidak asing dengan nama itu, Leeteuk hyung pernah memperkenalkan satu-satu member Super Junior , dan aku mendengar Kim Jong Woon ? Tapi dia sedang tidak ada di dorm dikarenakan sedang sakit._

"Umm.. mengapa dihari yang cerah ini kau menggunakan syal tebal itu ?"

Tanya Kyuhyun yg penasaran lagipula kulit pria itu sangat pucat seperti mayat, sepertinya dia sedang kurang sehat. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku... sedang kurang sehat.. hehe.."

Tepat seperti apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan ! Kulit orang yg sedang sehat dengan yang kurang sehat sangatlah berbeda jadi Kyu pun bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah.

"Kalau boleh tau.. kau sakit apa Yesung-ah ?"

"Hahaha nggak parah kok.. Paling sebentar lagi juga sembuh.."

Sebuah jawaban yang diiringi dengan senyum kecut. Kyu tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.  
Lalu ia memastikan dengan caranya sendiri , ia memegang dahi Yesung , denyut nadinya , dan deru nafasnya, semuanya normal. Jadi dia sakit apa ? mungkin memang warna kulitnya seperti itu. Hahaha. Pikir Kyu.

"oh iya.. Apa kau kuliah Yesung-ah ?"

"Hahaha.. aku sudah lulus satu tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun-ah"

"Owaahh ! tadinya aku kira kau lebih muda ! maafkan aku !"

"Haha.. jangan terlalu formal padaku.. anggap saja seumuran"

"n,ne.. hehe... apa setelah ini kau ada waktu hyung ?"

"hm... ada... hari ini jadwalku kosong kok.."

"bagaimana kalau kita duduk-duduk di taman kota ?"

"Oh... haha baiklah.. ^^"

"Yeaaayyy ! ada temennya ! XD"

Setelah membeli snack mereka langsung ke taman kota untuk saling mengenali satu sama lain.  
Yesung selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan game nya itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. Amat sangat menyukainya. Pikir Yesung. Yesung terus memperhatikannya saat bermain , tanpa disadari Yesung , Kyuhyun pun selalu mencuri pandang kepadanya.

'Mengapa dia sangat manis sih ? OH MY ! Aku normal ! Dia adalah NAMJA ! NAMJAAA ! Tapi dia manis sekali.. Aku.. jadi ingin memandanginya terus..'

Hari pun mulai sore, sebentar lagi sang Raja Siang akan tergantikan oleh sang Dewi Malam yang akan menerangi bumi dengan cahayanya yang terang. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai malam.

"Ah.. terimakasih ya.. sudah mau menemaniku seharian bermain game di taman kota ini.."

Kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada Yesung.

"Ahahaha.. tidak apa-apa kok.. aku malah senang bisa menemanimu seharian disini.. Kalau dirumah aku sedang sendirian.. Orang tua dan adikku sedang pergi ke luar kota karena ayahku ada pekerjaan disana.."

"Hah ? Tapi.. Mengapa kau tidak diajak Yesung-ah ?"

"Mungkin karena aku sedang kurang sehat Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Hoo... apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian ?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok... Walau agak kesepian... Yah, begini lah rasanya ditinggalkan sendiri.. Bulan depan mereka sudah pulang ke Seoul kok.. "

"Oh begitu.. oh, iya... Boleh aku minta nomor handphone mu ? Mungkin kita bisa saling berkomunikasi dan membuatmu sedikit tidak kesepian.. Bagaimana ?"

"Tentu saja... Terima kasih Kyuhyun... Kau orang yang baik... Aku senang sekali.."

"Hahaha... Tidak kok... Kau juga baik Yesung-ah... Aku juga senang sekali.."

Lalu mereka saling bertukar nomor handphone satu sama lain. Tampak sebuah kegembiraan dari wajah Kyuhyun, ia mendapatkan teman baru yang cantik dihari yang cerah ini. Sepertinya Yesung pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku nomor handphonemu Yesung-ah.."

"Sama-sama.. aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku..."

"Tunggu.. Kim Jong Woon ya ?"

"Iya... Namaku aneh ya ? Hahahaha"

"B..Bukan itu... Apa kau tau Super Junior ?"

"Tentu saja aku tau , Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Apa kau salah satu membernya ?"

"Eh ? Dari mana kau tau itu Kyuhyun-ah ?"

"Leeteuk hyung yang memberi tahuku.."

"Oh.. Teuki hyung.. ^^"

"Kau member baru itu ya ?"

"Ya.. Begitulah... Akulah member baru yang paling ngenes nasibnya ~"

"Eh ? kenapa begitu ? Hahaha Ofcourse not , Kyuhyun.."

"Ngenes banget ! Hari pertama masuk aku ga dapet tempat tidur hyung ! " sampai-sampai para ELF memberikan aku kasur, dan dikirimkan ke dorm SuJu.."

"Hahahaha.. Andaikan waktu itu aku ada, aku akan memberimu tempat untuk satu kasur denganku.. Ngomong-ngomong , kau _Magnae_kan ?"

"I..Iya hyung..."

"Haaahhh.. Aku jadi ngerasa tua ,nih ~"

"Hahaha.. Tapi muka hyung masih kelihatan sangat muda,tau.. Tadi saja aku kira hyung itu anak SMA... Nggak taunya senior ku..."

"Hahahaha.. Sungguh kah wajahku se-muda itu ? Kamu _So-Sweet_ banget yah kalau muji orang ~ dengan mudahnya kamu bikin _nge-fly_.."

"Iya dong ! Aku kan Cho Kyuhyun ! _Si Gamer dan Penggombal _Yesung hyung !"

"Hahahaha ! Ne,ne.. Dasar _Magnae_!"

Yesung menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun... Dalam sekali pertemuan, mereka sudah sangat akrab layaknya kakak beradik , pertama kali Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadap seseorang , rasa ingin megetahui lebih dalam tentang seseorang itu. Hanya kepada Yesung ia merasakan hal itu. _**'Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam'. **_Kata-kata itu tertanam begitu saja didalam hati Kyuhyun. Tetapi hati kecil Kyuhyun sempat bertanya-tanya karena perasaannya itu. _'Cho Kyuhyun, mengapa kau jadi begitu?' , 'Bukan kah dia itu Namja ? Sama sepertimu ?' , 'Kau tidak boleh tertarik kepadanya , Cho Kyuhyun !' , 'Karena Sungmin menyukaimu'.  
__**  
Sungmin. Namja yang menyukaiku.**__ Aku juga sempat menyukainya karena dia manis dan baik hati.  
Tetapi, semenjak aku bertemu dengannya __**'Yesung'**__ dia berbeda. Berbeda dari Sungmin, ia langsung bisa akrab denganku, aku merasa lebih nyaman bersama dengannya dibandingkan dengan.. __**Sungmin.**_

"yun...Kyuhyun !"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Yesung sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku.

"Mengapa kau melamun seperti itu ? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, tau !"

"Mi...Mianhae ne, hyung ?"

"Ne... Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ne ? Haahhh bikin cemas saja.. Yasudah ini sudah malam, aku pamit ya.. Sampai jumpa lagi , Kyuhyun.."

Ia mulai berjalan menjauhi taman kota sambil memainkan ujung syal tebalnya.

"Hyuuunng ! Mau ku antar pulang ?"

Ia menengok kearah Kyuhyun, wajahnya terkena sinar lampu yang terang dimalam hari dan ia tersenyum tulus. _**Cantik. Sangat cantik.**_

"Tidak usah... Terima kasih ya.. Kyuhyun... Hati-hati dijalan ,ne ?"

"Ne..Hyung.. Kalau kau kesepian kau bisa telepon atau sms aku... Aku selalu ada untuk hyung !"

"Hahaha... ne,ne... Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku... nanti jadinya akan merepotkanmu,lho"

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu kok hyung.. Aku senang bisa membuat hyung bahagia dan selalu tersenyum kepadaku seperti hari ini.."

Lagi-lagi Yesung tersenyum. Kini terlihat jelas semburat rona merah di pipi mulusnya. Ia merona malu. Ya ampun ! Wajahnya itu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun gemas ! Kyuhyun jadi ingin mencubit dan mencium pipinya. Tapi suatu saat Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Itu pasti hahaha.

"Ne,hyung... Aku pulang dulu ya... Dah Hyung !"

"Ne.. Hati-hati dijalan ya !"

Mereka saling meninggalkan taman kota untuk menuju rumahnya masing-masing, tetapi sayangnya rumah mereka berbeda arah tetapi tidak begitu jauh dari taman kota dan dorm SuJu. _**'Aku harap, kita bisa bertemu seperti ini lagi ,hyung'**_. Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun akan datang ke dorm Super Junior. Dengan semangat ia langsung membuka tirai pada jendela besar yang terletak didalam kamarnya untuk memastikan cuaca pagi ini. Seulas senyuman terkembang dibibir Kyuhyun. Ia senang. Karena cuacanya sama seperti saat itu bertemu dengan orang itu. Kim Jong Woon.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun langsung berpakaian rapih dan mengemas barang-barang yang perlu ia bawa ke dorm Super Junior.  
Setelah semuanya siap, ia langsung meminta supir pribadinya mengantarnya sampai dorm.

Saat keluar dari mobil pribadinya sambil membawa koper besar yang berisi barang-barangnya ia melihat Yesung berada di halaman depan dorm Super Junior. Sedang memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman disana. Kulitnya sudah tidak pucat seperti kemarin lagi, Kyuhyun rasa Yesung sudah merasa lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Rambut hitamnya berkilau diterpa sinar mentari pagi, dan bergerak lembut ditiup semilir angin yang berhembus dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun terpana melihatnya. _**'Mengapa ada makhluk seperti ini didunia ini ?'**_. _**'Cantik sekali'.**_

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang dorm SuperJunior masih sambil memperhatikannya. Yesung mebul menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.  
Saat ingin membuka pintu gerbang, Kyuhyun mendengar alunan nada yang indah keluar dari mulu Yesung. Ia menyanyi.  
_**"You raise me up... So I can stand on mountain , You raise me up... To walk on stormy seas.. I'm strong... When I'm on your shoulders... You raise me up , to more than I can be..."  
**_Ia sangat menikmati lagu itu dengan nada yang sama seperti dinyanyikan oleh Josh Groban.  
Ia menyanyi sambil menyentuh daun-daun yang basah karena butiran-butiran air dari embun di pagi hari.  
Saat aku memandanginya, aku rasa kesadaranku menghilang sesaat hanya untuk memperhatikannya, seakan-akan dipandanganku hanya ada dia.

"Kyuhyuuuunn ! Ayo cepat masuk ! Untuk apa berdiam diri disana ?"

Suara halus khas Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku dan orang yang sejak tadi ku pandangi langsung menoleh kearahku.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun ?"

"Pagi, hyung.."

Ku sapa dia dengan ucapan selamat pagi , ia membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat khas miliknya.

"Pagi...Kyuhyun..."

Yesung membukakan pintu gerbang dari dalam dan menawarkan untuk membantu Kyuhyun membawa kopernya, Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus, ia tak mau membebani hyungnya, yang sangat ia kagumi. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yesung sekarang, tetapi ia takut Yesung bereaksi negative atas perkataannya. _**'Sungguh hyung.. Pagi ini kau cantik sekali dan suaramu indah, baru pertama kali aku mendengar suara seindah ini , aku sampai terpana melihatmu hyung..'**_

"Kyuhyuuunn ! Kenapa lama sekali sih datangnya ? Ayo kita sarapan bersama.."

Sambutan hangat dari Sungmin yang memecahkan suasana harmonis Kyuhyun dengan Yesung.

"Ne, Sungmin hyung.. Ayo masuk dan sarapan bersama,Yesung hyung.."

"Ne.. Kau duluan saja dengan Sungmin ne ?"

"Aku mau duduk disebelahmu ya, Kyu !"

Ucap sungmin nyerocos sepanjang jalan (?) menuju ke ruang makan. (setelah Kyu merapikan barang-barangnya di dorm).  
Saat sampai di ruang makan, Yesung sudah duduk manis menunggu sarapan. Satu kursi disebelah kiri Yesung kosong, Kyuhyun langsung ingin menempatinya tanpa mendengarkan pembicaraan Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti. Saat mau duduk , tangan Kyuhyun langsung ditarik oleh Sungmin.

"Disana kan ada 2 bangku yang kosong ! Kenapa harus disini sih ?"

"Tapi...Sungmin hyung..."

"Kita duduk berdua disana !"

Yesung hanya memandangi dua orang itu dengan heran. Lalu Leeteuk menempati tempat kosong disebelah Yesung, dan membuka pembicaraan dengannya.  
Dengan asyiknya Leeteuk dan Yesung bercanda-canda. Kyuhyun memandanginya. Jujur saja, didalam hati Kyuhyun ada yang mengganjal saat melihat pemandangan yang kurang sedap (?) dipandang olehnya. _**Ia iri. Iri melihat kedekatan Leeteuk dengan Yesung saat ini**_. Mereka tertawa bersama sambil bercanda. _**Sakit , iri , tidak nyaman**_. _**Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. **_Untungnya tempat duduk Kyuhyun pas berada di depan Yesung.

"Breakfast is ready !"

Ucap Ryeowook dengan suara cempreng khasnya itu.

"Yeaaaayyy !"

Teriak Yesung dengan childishnya. Tak Kyuhyun sangka Yesung bisa _se-cute_ itu.  
Semuanya langsung menyerbu masakan Ryeowook.

"Hey ! Jangan lupa sisakan untuk Kibum dan Siwon !"

Ucap Leeteuk untuk mengingatkan Shindong yang super rakus. (?) *dihajar*

"Memangnya mereka kemana hyung ?"

Aku mulai membuka pembicaraan sambil melirik kearah Yesung.

"Kyu.. Mau aku suapi ?"

Entah mengapa, sontak Yesung langsung melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sungmin ! Walau dia _Mangnae_ , dia bukan bayi ! _Arra_?"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan sikap Yesung yang agak keras terhadap Sungmin, Kyuhyun rasa Yesung cemburu, entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa senang sekali. Kyuhyun langsung melihat kearah Yesung dan juga sebaliknya, tatapan mereka bertemu, dengan cepat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan rona merah disekitar pipinya dan melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya lagi.

"Wookie, sarapannya enak.. ^^"

Puji Yesung kepada Ryeowook.

"Benarkah ? Kau menyukainya Yesung hyung ?"

Yesung menggangguk dengan pasti dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah ia selesai , ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan langsung menyusul Yesung ke kamarnya.  
Saat di kamar Yesung , Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa diketahui Yesung.  
Yesung seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, saat ia menemukan benda yang ia cari , ternyata itu adalah saputangannya, ia langsung menutup hidungnya dengan itu.  
Ada apa dengan hidung dan saputangannya itu ?

Kuberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya.

"Hyung ?"

Ia tersentak kaget dan langsung berbalik badan.

"K..Kyuhyun ?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat saputangan yang Yesung gunakan untuk menutupi hidungnya sudah penuh dengan darah segar.

"Hyung kenapa ?"

"D..Diamlah ! Aku tidak apa-apa !"

Yesung berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit berbisik , agak tidak ketahuan member lain.

Tes , tes..

Darah Yesung pun menetes dari saputangannya dan tubuh Yesung pun terlihat menjadi agak lemas.

"Hyung ? Mana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa ? Kau mimisan !"

Kyuhyun berteriak dengan sengaja agar semua member SuJu mendengarnya dan segera ikut membantu Yesung.

"Yesung !"

Suara Leeteuk terdengar dari luar pintu kamar Yesung.

"Hyung kau mimisan ?"

Suara Ryeowook terdengar khawatir.

"Kalau kalian sudah tau dia mimisan segera bantu dia dan jangan diam saja !"

Bentak Kyuhyun kepada semua member yang berada di dorm, saat yang lain mencari peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk membersihkan dan untuk menyumbat darah yang keluar dari hidung Yesung, Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung dan membaringkannya di kasurnya dan Kyuhyun memberikan saputangannya untuk mencegah darahnya keluar lebih banyak untuk sementara.

"Hyung.. Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya kalau kau sedang sakit ?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Yesung yang melihat kekhawatiran Kyuhyun, menjadi luluh.

"Maafkan aku Kyu... Karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian... Apalagi merepotkanmu seperti i-"

Perkataan Yesung langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan rasa khwatirnya dan rasa kasih sayangnya dia kepada hyungnya ini.

"Yesung pabo ya ! Kita semua menyayangimu ! Aku tidak merasa keberatan atau kerepotan karena mu hyung ! Pokoknya kalau kau lagi sakit, terbuka saja pada kami semua ! Arraseo ?"

"...N..Ne... Kyu..."

"Ne ! lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ! Kau tidak tau ? Betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat darah yang keluar dari hidungmu itu makin banyak ? Semuanya mencemaskanmu hyung !"

"N..Ne... Mianhae Kyu..."

Pria berambut hitam pekat ini sangat terkejut atas perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, tak dia sangka.. ternyata Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya, ia senang. Sangat senang. Tapi.. Pria berambut hitam pekat ini tetap tidak akan memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya kepada Kyuhyun... Tentang penyakit yang dideritanya selama ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook segera memasuki kamar Yesung, Leeteuk membawa sebaskom kecil air hangat dengan handuk kecil dan Ryeowook mengambil beberapa kotak tissue, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil baskom kecil yang berisikan air hangat itu serta handuk kecilnya bersamaan dengan itu Ryeowook meletakkan beberapa kotak tissue dimeja kecil disamping kasur Yesung.

"Buka bajumu hyung... Itu kotor terkena darahmu tadi,hyung.."

Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan dari beberapa lama mereka saling berdiam diri sebelum Leeteuk dan ryeowook datang dan membawa perlengkapan. Sebelum itu , hanya suara detik jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan didalam ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa Kyu ? Nanti akan aku gan-"

"Cepat turuti saja apa kataku hyung !"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Yesung sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil, menandakan mereka setuju dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Benar Yesung... Bajumu kotor terkena tetesan darah yang banyak tadi... Sebaiknya segera diganti agar bekasnya cepat hilang..."

Sang pemimpin membuka mulut juga akhirnya, ia membatu Kyuhyun untuk merapikan keadaan Yesung. Jujur saja , baru pertama kali ini Leeteuk melihat keadaan Yesung seperti ini.

"Benar hyung... Aku akan mencuci pakaianmu sekarang... Mumpung hari sedang cerah juga Hyung... Jadi biar cepat kering... Lagipula apa hyung betah mengenakan pakaian yang sudah terkena tetesan darah ? Setidaknya merasa tidak nyaman karena baunya.."

"Kau lihat hyung ? Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu... Sekarang jangan membantah lagi ! Ayo lepas bajumu !"

"Ta...Tapi Kyu... Aku bisa sen-"

"Jangan membantah lagi hyung !"

Pria berambut hitam pekat itu akhirnya menuruti apa kata-kata hyung dan dongsaeng nya. Ia melepas atasannya yang telah terkena tetesan darahnya sendiri. Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengambilnya dan menempatkan baju tersebut ke tempat pakaian kotor para member , kebetulan hari ini Ryeowook yang mendapat bagian untuk mencuci pakaian kotor juga, sedangkan yang bagian untuk menjemurnya adalah Shindong dan yang mengangkanya kembali adalah Yesung, tetapi karena dia sedang sakit, ia akan digantikan oleh member lain.

Disaat yang bersamaan, si _Magnae_ sedang mengelap tubuh bagian atas Yesung , karena Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berfikir kalau terkena darah pasti bau amisnya akan menempel , jadi dengan cepat ia bersihkan dengan air hangat agar tidak membekas baunya. Saat mengelap bagian belakang hyungnya ia menemukan beberapa memar-memar dari pinggang sampai ketengah punggung. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya memar-memar ini ?  
"Hyung.. apa kau pernah terbentur dengan keras dibagian punggung ?"

"Hm ? Ti..Tidak pernah kok.. Wae , Kyu ?"

Yesung mulai gugup , karena takut Kyu menyadari penyakit yang diderita Yesung sekarang.  
Tetapi Kyu sudah curiga, bahwa mimisan tadi bukanlah mimisan biasa tetapi ia tidak mau memikirkan hyungnya terkena penyakit keji semacam itu , ia yakin kalau memar-memar dan mimisan tadi hanyalah kebetulan.

"Hyung... apa memar-memar ini sudah lama ?"

"A..aku saja tidak tau ka..kalau ada memar... mungkin baru kali Kyu.. hehehhe"

Yesung sebisa mungkin akan membuat Kyu tidak khawatir dan curiga. Ia tak mau merepotkan siapa-siapa lagi mulai sekarang.

BRAAAKKK !

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka seperti ditendang seseorang. Kedua orang didalam ruangan tersebut tersentak dan memandang kearah pintu. Sungmin. Namja imut itu yang melakukannya.

"Hyung ! Hari ini kau kan bagian angkat jemuran ? Ada baju kotormu yang bekas kena darah lagi ! itu kan bau darahnya kemana-mana !"

Namja itu membentak Yesung , Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya, menandakan ia tidak suka dengan tingkah laku Sungmin kepada Yesung. Kyuhyun langsung memberikan baju Yesung yang bersih dari lemari pakaian Yesung.  
Dan Yesung segera memakainya, disaat yang bersamaan , Kyuhyun menendang pintu yang tadi Sungmin keras dari tendangan Sungmin.

BRAAAAAKKKK !

"Kemana kesopananmu hyung ? Dia hyungmu juga kan ? Pernahkah kau berfikir untuk membantunya minimal saat dia sedang sakit ?"

Bentak Kyu kepada Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau selalu membelanya Kyu ? Bukankah kau menyayangiku ?"

Sungmin balik membela diri , ia ingin menunjukkan perasaan cemburunya terhadap hyungnya sendiri. Yesung.

"Maaf Sungmin... Aku... Akan angkat jemurannya sekarang... Aku... Belum sempat mencuci baju itu... Maaf aku tidak tau kalau kau benci bau darah... Maafkan aku..."

Yesung berusaha bangun dari kasur dengan susah payah karena pusing yang menyerang kepalanya sejak mimisan tadi, ia merasa kalau pusing ini karena kekurangan darah.

"Hyung ! Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bangun !"

Kyuhyun membantu Yesung untuk berbaring kembali ke tempat tidurnya karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Biarkan ! Itu sudah tanggung ja-"

"Diam kau Sungmin hyung !"

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin sampai terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras, ia sungguh merasa kesal kepada Sungmin karena ia tidak memahami kondisi hyung yang sangat disayangi Kyu.

"K..Kyu ! Kau tidak menyayangiku ! Kau jahat ! Kau lebih memilih orang yang mengidap Leukemia seperti dia ?"

"Apa ? Le..Leukemia ?"

"Benar ! Paling hidupnya tak akan lama lagi !"

"S..Sungmin darimana kau..."

Yesung tercekat. Seakan-akan nafasnya berhenti karena kata-kata Sungmin yang membongkar rahasianya. Rahasia yang selama ini tidak ada yang tau selain keluarganya , dia dan... Tuhan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu hyung ! Aku selalu mencari info tentangmu , karena aku tidak suka denganmu yang suka dekat-dekan dengan Kyu ku sejak kemarin... Aku melihat kau berduaan dengan Kyu ditaman seharian ! Dan aku, aku yang mengambil dokumen ini, hyung ! Kau tidak menyadarinya bukan ? Dasar ceroboh !"

"D..Dokumen itu ! Hasil check-up ku ! darimana kau mendapatkannya ?"

"Rahasia..."

"K..Kau !"

"Sudah cukup Sungmin ! Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan kepada Hyung-mu ? Hah ?"

"KYUUU ! KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBELA SI 'PENYAKITAN' ITU , HAH ?"

PLAAAAKKK !

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Sungmin.

Hening. Setelah suara tamparan keras itu terdengar , sekarang hanya tinggal suara detik jam dinding yang memenuhi ruangan itu , bahkan nafas mereka pun tidak ada yang terdengar, hanya keheningan beberapa saat, lalu Yesung membuka percakapan.

"K..Kyu... Apa yang kau...laku..kan ?"

Tes , Tes

Tetesan darah menetes dari sudut bibir Sungmin.  
Karena tamparan keras. Dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia keterlaluan."

"Tapi.. Kau kasar sekali padanya..."

Lalu Yesung mendekati Sungmin yang masih kaku atas perlakuan Kyu barusan.

"Sungmin ? Kau tidak apa-apa ? Akan aku obat luka-"

Saat Yesung akan menyentuh luka dibibir Sungmin , tangannya langsung ditepis dengan keras dan kasar. Menurut Sungmin , percuma saja mengobati luka dipipi ini karena tamparan 'dia' , tapi luka yang diabuat oleh 'dia' didalam hatiku , tidak akan bisa kau obati hyung . Dan itu semua karena 'kau' hyung !

"..."

"...Sungmin... Maafkan aku... tapi..."

"Jangan biarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh pipiku !"

DEG !

Rasa sakit dan perih segera menjalar keseluruh tubuh Yesung terutama pada dadanya.  
Kata-kata Sungmin sangat menusuk dihatinya. Cairan hangat perlahan menuruni dan mengikuti lekukan wajahnya. Menangis. Atas perkataan. Dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Ma..Maaf... Maafkan aku.. Sungmin..."

Ia berkata dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, mnutupi dirinya yang menangis dan merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam dikarenakan dongsaengnya yang telah berubah 180 derajat kepada hyungnya.

"Heh ! Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku ? Kau baru menyesal telah hampir mengotori pipiku dengan tanganmu yang 'PENYAKITAN' itu ?"

"..."

"...Maafkan aku..."

"CUKUP SUNGMIN HYUNG !"

Bentakan yang sangat keras keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak bisa meredam amarahnya lagi. Sungmin sudah kelewatan , dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun kehabisan kesabarannya. Para member lain pun datang menghampiri mereka di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini ? Kalian bertengkar ?"

Kata Kangin tidak percaya sambil melihat kearah bibir Sungmin yang berdarah.

"Kangin ? Ada apa ribut-ribut ?"

Leeteuk menghampiri mereka juga.

"3 anak ini bertengkar sampai Sungmin terluka.."

"Hyung ! Tapi Sungmin hyung sudah menghina Yesung-hyung habis-habisan !"

"Aku tidak menghinanya ! Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya saja , kan ? Apa itu salah ?"

"Tentu saj-"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua ! Sungmin , kau berperilaku layaknya sebagai anak-anak ! Kau juga Kyuhyun ! Kau baik untuk membela hyungmu , tapi tidak menggunakan kekerasan , Sungmin juga hyungmu ,kan ?"

Bentak Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk pelan dan mulai berbicara.

"Benar Kyuhyun... Cara membelamu itu bukan dibilang salah juga... Hanya saja kurang tepat untuk menyampaikannya kepada Sungmin.."

Leeteuk memberi saran kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin , apa kau pantas untuk menghina hyungmu seperti itu ? Kau seharusnya menghormatinya... Kita semua mendengar apa kata-katamu Sungmin... Kalau Yesung mengidap penyakit Leukemia.."

Leeteuk juga menyarankan hal yang sama kepada Sungmin.

"Jadi... Kalian... Sudah tau ?"

"Semuanya, kami menemukan dokumen hasil check up itu... Di kamar Sungmin. Saat Sungmin bilang, kalau dia lah yang mengambil dokumen itu , aku dan member yang lain langsung mencari dokumen tersebut... Lalu kami menemukannya didalam tas mu, Sungmin... Dan Yesung... Jangan sembunyikan masalah yang harus kami tau... Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga juga kan ? Super Junior adalah keluarga... Kau harus menceritakan semua problem mu agar kami bisa membantu..."

Leeteuk menceramahi Yesung. Agar merubah sikapnya yang terlalu tertutup.

"Ne...Hyung..."

"Dan sekarang beristirahatlah, Kyuhyun... Tolong kau jaga Yesung ya... Dan kau Sungmin , kemarilah... Ikut aku..."

Leeteuk memberikan deathglare nya ke Sungmin, menandakan kalau ia tidak suka dengan tingkah laku Sungmin hari ini , terutama kepada Yesung.

Saat diruangan itu kesepian menyelimuti suasana diruangan tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung membuka percakapan.

"Hyung... Beristirahatlah..."

"Tidak...Aku sudah tidak apa-apa...Aku akan mengangkat jemuran , aku takut tiba-tiba hujan..."

"Tidak hyung !"

"Wae, Kyu ?"

"Kau masih sakit... Jangan paksakan dirimu hanya karena kata-kata Sungmin..."

"Tapi ini adalah jadwalku,Kyu..."

"Biar aku yang menggantikanmu... Dan hyung istirahat saja,ne ?"

"Tapi kamu kan-"

"Sudahlah... Kesehatanmu itu harus diutamakan,hyung..."

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju loteng untuk mengangkat jemuran, saat melewati kamarnya dan Sungmin, Kyu tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Leeteuk dan Sungmin.  
Kyu langsung berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang membatasi ruangan tersebut dengan jalan menuju loteng.

"...,Karena aku membenci Yesung hyung!"

Sungmin menyatakan semua yang ia pendam selama ini kepada Leeteuk.

DEG !

Kyuhyun mulai mengepalkan tangannya.  
Makin keras.  
Ia tidak terima dengan pernyataan tersebut, Yesung tidak salah ! Apa yang harus dibenci olehnya ? Bukankah itu tidak adil ?

Kyu terus berfikir seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa ?"

Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Apa hyung tidak tau apa hubunganku dengan Kyu?"

"Tidak tau... Memangnya kalian ada hubungan apa ?"

"Kami saling menyukai satu sama lain... Waktu itu kami sudah mengungkapkannya, saat Yesung hyung sedang tidak di dorm dan memutuskan untuk menetap dirumah untuk sementara waktu..."

"...,Begitu... Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yesung ?"

"Dia telah merebut Kyu milikku ! Dia merampas semuanya ! Si penyakitan itu !"

"Cukup."

Leeteuk sepertinya sudah bisa membaca situasi disini, tepatnya sudah bisa mengetahui masalahnya.

"Kau cemburu pada Sungie ?"

"..."

"Kau takut Kyu milikmu direbut Sungie ?"

"..."

"Dan kau tak tau seperti apa perasaan Kyu terhadap Sungie ? Itu kan yang membuatmu resah ? 'Bagaimana kalau Kyu menyukai Sungie'... Itulah hal yang paling kau takutkan, bukan ?"

"..."

"Kuberi tau satu hal , Kyu bukanlah milikmu Sungmin... Kau tidak bisa bersikap egois terus menerus dan ngotot kalau Kyu adalah milikmu... Kau tidak punya hak untuk membenci orang yang disayanginya,kan ? Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya... Sebaiknya , kau intropeksi diri, Minnie...ne ?"

Leeteuk mencoba memberi nasehat kepada Sungmin yang masih terlihat kesal dan sangat tidak terima dengan kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang mengalah, hyung ? Kenapa bukan Yesung hyung saja ?"

"Kita tidak tau Kyu akan memilih siapa kan ? Kau sangat manis disisi lain, tapi saat sisi egoismu muncul semuanya berubah drastis... Kau bagaikan monster yang siap melahap semua nya dengan emosimu, Minnie... Kendalikan emosi dan ke-egoisan dalam dirimu... Kalau nantinya kau tidak ingin mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang kamu lakukan nanti, jika tidak mendengarkan saranku..."

"Hyung mengancamku?"

"...,Tidak... Hanya memberi peringatan... Dan tolong, segeralah berubah... Kalau ada apa-apa, aku dan Ryeowook sedang membuat makan malam di dapur..."

"ne"

Leeteuk berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung berpura-pura sedang lewat untuk menuju ke loteng.

"Kau sudah lama disini ? Menguping itu tidak baik.."

Leeteuk curiga dengan Kyu yang tiba-tiba berada didekat dinding depan kamarnya dan Sungmin.

"Aniyo hyung... Aku baru mau lewat kok..."

"Oh... Aku kira kamu mendengarnya..."

"Tidak kok... Aku akan menggantikan Yesung hyung untuk mengangkat jemuran..."

"Hahaha... Ternyata se-evilnya kamu, kamu itu masih baik ya... Atau kamu kasihan dengan Yesung ?"

"Tidak... Aku... Hanya tidak suka melihat dia menderita... Hanya itu hyung..."

"Menderita ?"

"Ya... Apalgi dia sedang sakit dan 'dipaksa untuk menjalankan tugasnya' pada hari ini !"

Kyu menekankan dan memperkeras perkataannya agar Sungmin menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, aku ada di dapur.. , ne ?"

"Ne,hyung.."

Lalu Kyuhyun langsung melewati kamarnya dan _namja_itu , dengan sengaja ia tidak melirik sediktpun kepada siapa yang sedang berada didalam kamar dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu demi suatu tugas.

Dengan senang ia mengangkat semua jemurannya dan menaruhnya didalam keranjang baju dan siap untuk disetrika, ia senang karena pakaiannya semuanya kering, langitnya pun cerah.

Benar-benar seperti kemarin. Mata _caramel_ nya menerawang langit biru tak berawan itu.  
Memperhatikan setiap inchi dari langit luas yang sedang ia pandangi sekarang. Andai saja, sekarang dia sedang berdua dengan Yesung, ia akan sangat senang jika berbagi cerita dan mengenal lebih jauh tentang Yesung dihari yang se-cerah ini...Pasti menyenangkan.

Pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi... Semuanya sangat berbeda dari pemikiran Kyuhyun dengan faktanya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyadarinya.

_**Kalau -  
- Hari ini tidak se-indah hari kemarin , saat bersamanya...**_

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan mengambil langkah panjang agar cepat sampai ketempat seseorang yang sangat dikhawatirkannya.  
Kyuhyun letakkan keranjang berisikan baju-baju kering itu didekat tempat untuk menyetrika baju. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari sana dan menuju kamar Yesung.

Setibanya disana, ia melihat Yesung yang sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya. Melihatnya seperti itu, rasanya ingin sekali Kyu mencubit pipinya, tapi ia tak ingin membangunkan hyungnya yang sepertinya baru terlelap itu. Sesekali ia mengelus pelan pipinya, ia sentuh hidung mancungnya. Tapi Kyu tak berani untuk menyentuh bibirnya.  
Ia takut hyungnya ini terbangun dari alam mimpinya, entah ia sedang bermimpi apa sekarang, semoga saja Yesung bermimpi tentang Kyu. Tiba-tiba Kyu berfikir seperti itu.

Semoga saja.

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yesung yang terlelap.  
Ia tak habis berfikir tentang Sungmin yang tega melakukan semua itu.

"Waeyo , Sungmin-ah ? Yesung hyung tak salah... Kenapa kau membencinya ?"

Kyu bicara dengan sedikit berbisik. Tanpa ia sadari Yesung terbangun dan mendengar ucapan Kyu barusan. Yesung membuka mata sipitnya perlahan agar tak mengejutkan namja tampan yang sedang duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hyung ?"

Yesung membalasnya dengan senyuman. Namja cantik bermata _onyx_ bertatapan dengan namja tampan bermata _caramel_. Lalu Yesung mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk menemani namja tampan itu tetapi Kyuhyun menghentikannya agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Jangan hyung... Tetaplah berbaring... Jangan memaksakan diri... Arraseo ?"

"Eh ? Waeyo ? Aku tidak memaksakan diri... Aku... Sudah tidak apa-apa..."

Lagi-lagi dibalasnya dengan senyuman.  
Kyu tak mengerti apa yang sedang Yesung pikirkan sebenarnya.  
Dikhawatirkan, tetapi masih saja memaksakan diri. Dasar keras kepala.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin tidak apa-apa ?"

"Eh ?"

**To Be Continue**


End file.
